hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Onior Longbao
Onior Longbao (オニオール＝ロンポウ, Oniōro Ronpou) is the Boss of the Xi-Yu Family and an illegitimate half-brother to King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Appearance Onior is a corpulent man with prominent wrinkles in his cheeks, small eyebrows and a tuft of fair hair sticking out at the top of his head. Two long, parallel scars run horizontally across his forehead. Overall, he bears a strong resemblance to his half-brother, Nasubi. Personality Onior regards life, resources, and power as a struggle for supremacy, in which the few haves must protect themselves from a majority of have-nots, an order that he considers a form of balance, which he thus prioritizes. Background Due to not being an official child of the King of the Kakin Empire, Onior received two scars on his face as soon as he was born and was allowed to live under the condition that he never appears in public or concern himself with politics. Plot Succession Contest arc Onior boards the Black Whale and resides in the VIP area of Tier 1.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 On the fourth day of voyage, during one of his meals, he is called by Brocco Li, who informs him that the Phantom Troupe is on the ship. After sharing his views on balance, Onior comments that their behavior reminds him of Morena. The two half-brothers resolve to let the Heil-Ly Family and the Spiders destroy each other, taking care to control when they will do so. He then summons his Underboss Hinrigh and orders him to find Hisoka before the Phantom Troupe does. On the seventh day at around 10:30 pm, Onior is served a plate of food.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 On Tuesday he is visited by Prince Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou, who asks him about Guardian Spirit Beasts and Nen. Onior responds that he has never heard about either, but that some subordinates of his have special powers. He recommends that the prince does like his father at the time of his own succession contest and wait, at least until Onior can offer him the information he seeks. When Zhang Lei leaves, he phones Hinrigh, who updates him on the massacres of the Heil-Ly Family and the Spiders, surprising him with the news that they are actually helping them look for Morena, although Onior is afraid they said so only to get in their hideout. After the Underboss assures him that Hisoka is not in Tier 4, he decides to allow them to search the deck, tasking Hinrigh with continuing the manhunt in Tier 3 and kill Morena.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 Abilities & Powers As the Boss of the Xi-Yu Family, Onior commands one of the three most powerful forces of the Kakin underground and has authority over a number of subordinates. His mafia faction has the vastest amount of financial power and henchmen of the three, and it is also supported by Prince Zhang Lei. It is in control of Tier 4 of the Black Whale, making its profit from human trafficking and the distribution of goods. Quotes * (To Brocco) "Power works the same way... in fact, you need finer control. From extortion to war, force is the most effective means for the redistribution of wealth. The have-nots must not be given power." * (To Brocco) "Birds of a feather will eventually clash without us lifting a finger." Trivia *Like his half-brothers, Onior is named after a vegetable: in his case, the onion, of which his hairstyle is also reminiscent. His surname, on the other hand, is after a xiaolongbao, a type of Chinese steamed bun. Translations around the World References Category:Male characters Category:Xi-Yu Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers